


Sometimes He Had to Push

by fondonuts



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, a lot of OCs - Freeform, i was going to make the husband-to-be seijuurou but i didn't, i was tempted tho, she is my fave, so tempted, yes tenten from Naruto is his sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondonuts/pseuds/fondonuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word hangs in the air between them as they share a long gaze. It was a bit of a thing they did, like Rin trying to read Sousuke’s mind, or vice versa. Rin raised an eyebrow as he stared hard at his best friend, who only smirked at Rin’s attempt to see just how like-minded they were. After a few more seconds had passed, Rin seemed to snap, eyes widening.</p>
<p>	“You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes He Had to Push

“Remember the promise?”

Rin glanced up at the deep, monotonous voice of his roommate. It’s the second semester of their third year in college and they’ve already gotten so used to living with each other that they were practically one entity. Still, Sousuke wasn’t easy to figure out, and he had his days. Rin had to tread lightly sometimes. Other times, he had to push Sousuke. Never wanting a repeat of what happened in their last year at Samezuka, Rin often pressed his best friend to share his feelings. Sousuke found it to be too sappy, but Rin thought it was a good way to keep Sousuke from permanently damaging anymore body parts.

The dark-haired male made no effort to respond, and Rin saw that this would be one of those times where he had to push. Placing his pencil down, he closed his notebook and gave Sousuke his undivided attention. He didn’t have that class again until Wednesday, it was Sunday night, there was no reason to rush to get his assignment done. Instead, he watched his best friend stare up at the ceiling from his spot lying on the floor, arms tucked under his head.

Sousuke looked peaceful with his half-lidded, stony gaze, almost like he was about to fall asleep. Still, Rin would push. For one, if he didn’t, he would probably miss some big reveal about his friend--his mind went to the time when he almost missed finding out that Sousuke was gay--and anyway, Sousuke spoke first, meaning he had something on his mind.

Leaning forward and outstretching a leg, Rin nudged Sousuke in the ribs with his foot. “Well, get on with it. I have work to do.”

“Alright, chill,” Sousuke said as he sighed, causing his words to jumble together a bit so that they were almost incoherent. “We got invitations. In the mail.”

Rin clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, growing frustrated, and nudged Sousuke even harder. “You say I’m dramatic! Get on with it and stop with the suspense!

“They’re wedding invitations. One of my exe’s is getting married,” Sousuke finished unceremoniously. He sat up, giving one of his signature one-armed shrugs. He finally glanced up at his friend, who now just sat with his mouth slightly agape, looking more confused than anything else.

Sousuke was not really very romantic, but he was also the least sexual young adult male that Rin knew--besides Haruka and Makoto, who were actually asexual so they barely counted, and Ai, who was like a little kid in Rin’s mind--and from what the carmine-haired swimmer could remember, he only had about three boyfriends since they graduated Samezuka, plus one or two from when he was in Tokyo that he mentioned once or twice.

When Rin doesn’t answer, Sousuke took this as a request to elaborate. “Uh...actually, I was the only one invited. But that’s where the promise comes in.”

“Okay…”

The word hangs in the air between them as they share a long gaze. It was a bit of a thing they did, like Rin trying to read Sousuke’s mind, or vice versa. Rin raised an eyebrow as he stared hard at his best friend, who only smirked at Rin’s attempt to see just how like-minded they were. After a few more seconds had passed, Rin seemed to snap, eyes widening.

“You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend!”

Sousuke’s eyes widened for a about a quarter of a second, before he quickly regainedhis composure. He closed his eyes, flashing Rin a smirk. “You have to do it. You promised.”

“But-- what the fuck? Why do you want to do this?”

“Because.”

Rin watched as his best friend’s gaze drifted away from him, heading down towards the floor. His cheeks were puffed out ever so slightly, and Rin puts two and two together. He said nothing, continuing to observe Sousuke in an embarrassed state. Closing his eyes, Rin sighed.

“Don’t waste your promise on this. I’ll do it either way,” he told him. Rin could feel Sousuke’s eyes on him, but he continued. “Well, then, who is it?”

“...Kisumi.”

_Oh._

“Oh.” 

Kisumi and Sousuke’s intimate relationship was one Rin preferred not to think about. A lot happened after Rin and Haruka went to Australia, including Kisumi and Sousuke getting in touch again through one Tachibana Makoto. Soon after Sousuke’s surgery, thanks to Kisumi overhearing a personal conversation between Sousuke and his sister/legal guardian, it was discovered that Sousuke played for the other team. He had feelings for someone at the time--to this day no one but he and his sister knew, but Rin had his suspicions--but he agreed to go on a date with Kisumi anyway. One date turned into two, which quickly turned to four, which turned to several. They were together until the middle of Sousuke and Rin’s first year of college, and they both seemed to enjoy their pleasant, simple relationship, until Kisumi ended it in the middle of their fourteenth month.

(Not that Rin was counting.)

“So, will you help me or not? I can ask Makoto…”

Rin shot him a look, rolling his eyes. “No, you will not ask Makoto. I’ll do it.”

Sousuke smirked, closing his eyes yet again and looking accomplished. Rin stared down at him for some few seconds before turning back to his work, more on his mind than Calculus.

It was three weeks later that Rin found himself standing on the steps of a Church, with his sweaty palm intertwined with Sousuke’s. As one of the groom’s men, the taller, former swimmer was required to travel with the Groom, and they were there before the other guests had arrived. Rin couldn’t say he was happy about that, and the ride over in Kisumi’s car was an irritating one. The pink-haired husband-to-be insisted that Rin drive up front with one of the other Groom’s men--his name escaped Rin--while Kisumi and Sousuke remained in the back, reminiscing and laughing too loud for Rin’s liking. Kisumi was great at manipulating Sousuke, it was perhaps his best skill, and Rin wanted to strangle the guy at least two-hundred percent of the time.

When they got out of the car and to the Church steps, Sousuke whispered to him something about not being a downer. Sousuke of all people telling Rin not to be a downer--it was almost laughable. Still, for the sake of his best friend, Rin put on a smile and acted like the Perfect Boyfriend.

He kept his eyes on Sousuke, who seemed strangely at home as they waited for the ceremony to actually begin. Rin remained leaning against the railing while Sousuke had wandered off the steps, greeting old friends who came in a black, sad-looking car. One guy was particularly interesting, with a long blonde ponytail and words that made Sousuke’s laugh ring through the air more often than not.

He wouldn’t lie to himself, as he pushed off the railing and began walking down the steps, he was feeling strangely protective of his best friend and roommate.

Sousuke was nodding his head along to a story that the blonde was retelling, about a race Sousuke won if Rin properly pieced together the bits that he heard. With him now there, pressing close to Sousuke and placing a hand on his good shoulder, they made up a small group of of five.

“Remember when Mamoru-kun bet that if he could beat you in a backstroke race, you’d have to go out for pizza with him?” The blond said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he wrapped his arm around a redhead standing by his side. The red-head, who Rin was assuming was Mamoru, blushed a bright shade of pink as he shrugged the blonde off him.

“Ibiki-san, can you not?”

Sousuke grinned, laughing and nudging Mamoru with his elbow, in a way that was almost affectionate. Rin frowned at the display, reaching out to grab Sousuke’s hand.

Mamoru, Ibiki the blonde, Sousuke, and Kisumi’s groom--was his name Shika?--all turned to look at Rin, as if just realising he was there. Mamoru looked mesmerised, Shika looked almost amused, and Ibiki had on a wide grin, as he glanced between Rin and Sousuke.

"What's this?" The blonde asked no one in particular as he leaned forward, surveying Rin. "Sousuke,  won't you introduce us all?"

The dark-haired young man sighed, rolling his eyes at the blonde's request. "This is Matsuoka Rin. He's my, uh, boyfriend..."

"So THIS is Rin?" Shika smiled,  eyes shining.

"Boyfriend? Sousuke, you dog! You guys have to tell me the details!"

Rin and Sousuke exchanged a quick glance before Rin turned back to Sousuke's friends, looking bashful. "No, no, we shouldn't--after all, we can't steal all the attention on Kisuni and Shika-san's big day."

"Right," Sousuke agreed, nodding and flashing Ibiki, Shika, and Mamoru a lopsided grin. Ibiki responded by rolling his eyes, reaching out and attempting to shove Sousuke.

Rin had pulled his fake boyfriend back just before Ibiki's playful assault could reach him. Sousuke looked confused and Ibiki stared at Rin, who shrugged, seemingly uncaring. He raised his own hand, placing it on Sousuke's left shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm very protective of his injury," Rin said, his tone innocent as he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Sousuke's good shoulder.

Ibiki suddenly smiled,  his hand dropping back to his side as he looked between the not-couple.

"That's understandable," Mamoru said, breaking the brief silence, "Sousuke always did overwork himself."

Rin watched Mamoru, unable to read the look in his eyes as he stared up at Sousuke. Nodding, Rin smiled lightly and squeezed Sousuke's hand.

"Let's head inside,  there's no sense in waiting for everyone out here in the cold!" Ibiki didn't wait for a response as he practically dragged Mamoru and Shika towards the church, and Sousuke followed quickly behind, his hand still intertwined with Rin's.

Everything was going according to plan. Rin didn't have to full on kiss Sousuke on the lips or anything like that, but small displays of affection here and there was enough to please everyone--earning Sousuke and Rin coos and gushes. All of Shika's groom's men showed up, but two of Kisumi's were still missing. Rin didn't think much of it until one Tachibana Makoto walked into the Church, fussing over the shorter, more calm male beside him-- Nanase Haruka.

"What are they doing here?" Rin hissed into Sousuke's ear. The dark haired male shrugged in disinterest.

"Kisumi is really close with them."

Rin knew their cover was blown right then and there, when Makoto caught sight of them. He released Sousuke's hand and put on a smile as the two approached.

"Rin! It's good to see you," Makoto greeted with an embrace. He had a clip in his hair that matched Haru's blue tie and Rin could've melted right then and there. He watched Makoto turn his attention to Sousuke, also giving him a hug. Sousuke stood perfectly still throughout the whole thing, almost stunned.

He seemed to break out of his trance almost immediately. Rin knew he wasn't used to being hugged. He stared at his fake boyfriend as he fixed Makoto and Haruka with a doofy smirk. "Way to be on time,  Makoto-san."

"Haru wouldn't leave the bath, Sou," Makoto responded, turning a deep shade of crimson at the teasing. Sousuke shook his head, smiling all the while, and ruffled the slightly shorter brunette's hair.

Rin found himself taking Sousuke's hand again as they engaged in conversation with their two friends. Makoto always seemed to make it so easy, make the companionship and the love between him and Haru seem so easy. It made it easier for Rin, too.

He knew Sousuke was in love with him. It was Kisumi who told him. Kisumi, who went to visit Sousuke while he was in the hospital,  recovering from his surgery-- during the week Rin took Haruka to Australia. Sousuke was engaged in a deep and personal conversation with his older sister, Tenten-- Rin met her quite a few times, she often watched over Sousuke while their father was busy with his business.

Sousuke was in the middle of a confession, one that carried even more weight than the news of his torn rotator cuff. Kisumi knew it was wrong,  but he couldn't help but be intrigued by something so intimate. Sousuke told his sister of his feelings for Rin, and how he had known he was gay since the third grade. He said it all through tears, tears that Kisumi was able to see.

Rin always knew Sousuke was gay, he didn't need to be told. But he didn't find out that Sousuke was in love with him until approximately fifteen months after his return from Australia,  when Kisumi broke up with Sousuke. He gave Sousuke no reason, nothing other than a cheerful 'I hope this doesn't put a dent in our friendship, Sousuke-chan'. But when he saw Rin, he told him why he had done what he did to Sousuke.

Sousuke was in love with Rin. That's how it was, that's how it is, that's how it always will be. Kisumi made Rin promise to take care of Sousuke. To never leave him behind or abandon him, to never hurt him or make him cry. Rin promised.

That was nearly three years ago. Fast forward to the present. Sousuke was by Rin's side, and Rin couldn't help but notice the water in his not-boyfriend's eyes as he watched Kisumi and Shika exchange vows. Makoto was on the other side of Sousuke, with a hand on his back, smiling and crying. Haru, too, was squeezing Makoto's hand and had a slight smile on his face.

(And Sousuke called _him_ a romantic.)

Now was not the time to deal with he and Sousuke's relationship. He'd deal with that when they got back to their dorm. Now was the time to revel in the beauty of love and happiness and care.

Everyone started to stand, crowding towards the two grooms as Kisumi held the bouquet of flowers in his hands, grinning as he readied himself to toss it. He did so, and arms were raised in attempts to catch it.

It landed on Sousuke's head.

"Looks like it's gonna be Rin and Sousuke next!" Ibiki had shouted, and the crowd erupted in laughter and applause, celebrating the joys of love and life.

**Author's Note:**

> I reaaaallly wanted to make Seijuurou the ex, but I was able to resist. Do you know how much I love overprotective Rin? So much. Thanks.


End file.
